Touch screen displays are becoming increasingly popular these days. Touch screen displays may be found in a plethora of consumer electronic devices, to view digital content.
A user may interact with the touch screen display by, for example, touching the display with one or more fingers, a stylus, or any other appropriate input device. For example, the user may touch, using a finger, an icon on the touch screen, to initiate an action associated with the icon. Touch interfaces are commonplace for consumer devices, such as phones and tablet computing devices. However, in some situations, touch interfaces pose a problem. For instance, in industrial settings, workers who are wearing gloves may have difficulty selecting an icon on the screen. Because of a relatively large size of a fingertip of the user's hand (gloved or even ungloved in some situations), it may be desirable that a size of the icon be made relatively large, e.g., to enable the user to accurately touch the desired icon (and to avoid inadvertently touching an adjacent icon). However, such large icons may take up useful space of the display, thereby reducing space for displaying other content on the display. Accordingly, there remains a need to improve touch interfaces.